Jessaline
by Kitty Am I
Summary: -Sequel to "Something Death Can't Touch" and "Until Death Can't Touch", but you don't have to read those to understand this.- The Doctor and Kathlynian, now married, were living a somewhat peaceful life on the TARDIS until they ran into some old friends who are quite keen on taking over the world. 11/OC, The Master/OC.
1. A Pretty Angel

_Jessaline: A Doctor Who Fanfiction_

_By: Kitty Am I_

_Chapter 1: "A Pretty Angel"_

The Doctor loved Kathlynian the Ginger. She was much different than Katherine Poppy the Tiny Brunette.

Katherine Poppy the Tiny Brunette was a lot more... Secretive. She kept things hidden from him. Kathlynian the Ginger was more open. Katherine Poppy was quiet, yet sassy. Kathlynian was loud and still sassy. Katherine Poppy however, was much tidier could cook and would've made a much better housewife. Kathlynian, well, The Doctor was lucky if he could even open the door to their room sometimes, and her cooking was inedible, to say the best. But Katherine Poppy was just a little girl. She was scared and broken, when she saw those cybermen on her last day as Katherine Poppy, she was paralyzed with fear. Kathlynian was utterly self-confident and could take out a dalek with one cleverly aimed Earth-bullet. (Or would at least attempt it without panicking.)

But it was one day, when Kathlynian and The Doctor ran into an angel, and something terrible happened.

Kathlynian stood face to face with the weeping angels. She had personal experience with the weeping angels, something she had never told the Doctor, and boy was she not happy to see them.

"Katherine Poppy, please, run with me, we can go!" The Doctor pleaded.

Kathlynian's eyes flooded with tears. This was not her, no no, she lost this part of her! This regeneration wasn't a coward!

"I.. I... I..."

"Kathlynian, please." He whispered.

The memories came rushing back. A ten year old blonde Kathlynian, first regeneration, smiling and frolicking with her twin sister.

* * *

_"Lookit this, Kathlynian." She said. "A pretty angel." _

_"I've never seen one of these before." Kathlynian said, following her sister. _

_The two turned to make sure their parents weren't watching as they wandered off. When they turned, the angel had a horrifying face, hands poised to attack. _

_"Jessaline... What is this?" She asked. _

* * *

"I can't..." She murmured, glued to her spot.

_"Jessaline, Kathlynian, where did you two run off too?" Their mum called. _

_"Mum!" Jessaline said turning to see her. "What's this?" _

_"Kathlynian! Don't blink! Keep looking at the angel and back away towards me!" Her mum instructed. _

_But Kathlynian was only a little girl, and she blinked, then Jessaline and The Angel were gone. _

* * *

"Is something wrong, Kathlynian?" The Doctor asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Jessaline." She cried. "You took my sister!" She shouted at the angel.

"Who.. Who's Jessaline? Are you alright, Kathlynian."

"KILL IT!" She shouted. "Kill the angel! It deserves to die! It took my sister!"

* * *

_Her mum was bawling, Kathlynian had no idea what she had done. Where had Jessaline gone? Was she hiding in the grass?_

_"Jessaline, where'd you go? I think Mummy's hurt." Kathlynian said worriedly. _

_"Mummy, where's Jessaline?"_

* * *

"Mummy... Where's Jessaline." Kathlynian whispered with choking breaths as she recalled her first regeneration's last words.

* * *

_Her mum struck her. She didn't mean to hurt her, but she didn't know what to feel right now. Her daughter essentially killed her other daughter. _

_Kathlynian fell, and hit her head on a rock. _

_"No no, Kathlynian, I didn't mean to." Her mum sobbed. _

_Kathylnian coughed, sending gold sparks into the air, her young ten year old eyes filled with fear._

_"Oh, Kathlynian what have I done! I'm so sorry Dearest!" She cried. _

* * *

"Kathlynian, it may be a monster, but I can't just kill it. We can escape, everyone lives, but you've got to come with me now!"

"You don't understand." She hissed. "It deserves to die!"

The Doctor was hurt. Oh, he understood. Who ever Jessaline was, had been taken from Kathlynian by the angels, and he knew very well how that was.

"What about Amy and Rory?" He asked quietly.

Suddenly, all the anger and hatred she had built up inside disappeared, and she realized the awful truth to the words she had said.

She grabbed his hand without taking her eyes off the angel.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "Jessaline wouldn't have wanted the pretty angel to die."

"They are pretty, as far as monsters go." He agreed.

Kathlynian took a deep breath. "Let's run."

* * *

_a/n:_

_So... this is Jessaline. You don't need to have read the previous stories to understand this, but it might help. Let me just give you a brief refresher._

_Kathlynian Mariamus is a time lord. She's on her fourth incarnation, currently tall, pale, and ginger. Her faceclaim is Laura Spencer from The Lizzie Bennet Diaries. The Doctor met Kathlynian during her third incarnation, but after an incident with cybermen, she was killed, and regenerated._

_This story is set a few years after the first two, where as The Doctor and Kathlynian are now married, and living a somewhat peaceful life on the TARDIS. _

_Review and such, because it makes me a happy person :3_

_Love, Kitty_


	2. The TARDIS Brought us Here

_Chapter Two: "The TARDIS Brought us Here"_

"The TARDIS brought us here, of course we're supposed to be here." The Doctor stated obviously as he waved his psychic paper in front of every person they passed.

"But Doctor, this is a high security prison. The _highest_ security prison _in the universe_. Don't you think they know psychic paper when they see it?" Kathlynian argued as the turned another corridor.

The Doctor interrupted her with a very loud shush and a finger to the lips. "Obviously not. We've made it this far, who am I to question."

Kathlynian rolled her eyes, before she received a telepathic message in the form of an incredibly piercing headache.

"Doctor.." She moaned. "Someone wants us in the main office."

The Doctor clapped his hands cheerfully, "Goody, directions, I love it when people are forward."

Kathlynian sighed as she stumbled through the halls, holding the doctors hand in her left hand, and clutching her forehead with the other. What a Lier. He hates it when people are forward. You try being married to this loser and you'll learn that quick.

* * *

"I've been expecting you.." A very,_ very_ familiar voice announced, as soon as they opened the doors. "Kathlynian."

* * *

_a/n: Yes, short chapter, I know. I'll make a short Author's note as well. _

_Thanks for reading,  
Much love-_

_Kitty xx_


	3. We Were Children

_Chapter 3: "We were children"_

"No.."

"Kathlynian, who is this?" The Doctor asked her sternly.

"It can't be.." Kathlynian mumbled.

"Kathlynian, did you cross your timeline? Why are we here?"

Kathlynian stared straight into the eyes of herself, but something was different. This wasn't her, it was just someone who looked the same. She knew exactly who, too.

"Jessaline." She said, a smile growing across her face.

"Wipe that smile off your face, _sister." _Jessaline hissed. "I'm not here to be all buddy buddy with you again. _You_ killed me. _You_ blinked."

Jessaline? Where had The Doctor heard that before?

"Jessaline, we were children." Kathlynian pleaded.

Of course! That's the name she kept saying when she saw that angel. Jessaline. Jessaline looks exactly like Kathlynian so she must not just be her sister, but her twin sister.

He laughed giddily. "Twins!" He smiled, hugging them both.

Jessaline let out a low, throaty growl, then shoved him off of her hastily.

"I see you've made yourself friends with _the doctor_" Jessaline spat.

"How are you here?" Kathlynian asked gently, too blinded by love for her sister to see that see that she had changed.

"A Friend of mine rescued me." She said. "Took me to an alternate universe where we lived together, that is, until idiot you died in a TARDIS crash, and I regenerated into that toddler too."

"When one identical twin regenerates, the other does too. When either of you died, the other regenerated along side." The Doctor explained.

"I know that," Kathlynian hushed.

The Doctor nodded in apology. "Not used to having a companion who actually knows things." He apologized, "carry on with your... angry rant, Ms. Jessaline"

"Then you got killed by those cybermen, please Kathlynian, I thought you were better than that.. There was only two bloody cybermen..." She ranted. "Then we became ginger, God forbid. I wanted to kill myself on the spot so we'd regenerate into something else, but I can't. You still think I'm dead. If I caused you to regenerate, your pretty little friend would discover why, then my cover would be blown."

The Doctor was insulted. Who doesn't want to be ginger? But that was not of any importance now. "I killed all the time lords, who saved you?" He asked.

"You what?" Kathlynian exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'll get to that later.." The Doctor apologized again. "Seems to have slipped my mind."

"Oh, sister, you didn't know?" Jessaline smirked. "Your Doctor isn't as perfect as you though. In fact, he's quite the opposite."

"Who. Saved. You." The Doctor seethed.

"Oh you'll love this," Jessaline taunted, chuckling maniacally "Another time lord! My husband now, too. And he'll be here very, very soon."

* * *

_A/N: So guys. I just finished the last chapter for this fic. I have no words. There will be ten chapters total, just so you know, with updates ever 1-3 days. _


	4. Lock These two Away

_Chapter 4: "Lock These two Away"_

"Honey," a voice echoed as it entered through the door, "I'm home."

Jessaline ran to meet the man as The Doctor and Kathlynian turned in confusion. Neither of them had any idea who he could be. He was tall, tan, and had dark brown hair that stuck up in the front, sort of like The Doctor's tenth regeneration, but less pokey and more smooth, Kathlynian concluded.

"Dang." Kathlynian muttered under her breath. Her sister sure was good at picking husbands. Sadly for Jessaline, she wasn't as good as Kathlynian.

Jessaline kissed her husband sweetly, her thumb tracing his jaw line as they broke apart.

"Quit the Snogging, Jessaline, we've got important things to do, don't we." Kathlynian sneered.

"Is this the sister?" He asked, slipping his muscular arm around Jessaline's waist. "We've been expecting you."

"Yes, we've already done this part." Kathlynian snapped. God, it was hard to be angry at him, his voice was like gold. Or chocolate. Yes, like chocolate.

He looked The Doctor up and down. "Where's the Doctor, and who is he?" He thundered.

Jessaline flinched. "He is the Doctor, Love." She trembled.

"I'm sorry, were you expecting a different Doctor, we'd be happy to leave you." The Doctor suggested.

"You look different Doctor. Last time I saw you, you had a trench coat! I see you swapped for that ridiculous bowtie." He taunted.

"Oi, bowties are cool!" Kathlynian interrupted.

"What she said!" The Doctor affirmed.

Jessaline and her husband laughed. For some reason The Doctor felt more like they were laughing _at _them instead of laughing _with _them.

The Doctor straightened his bowtie as he regained his composure. "What do you want with my wife?" He demanded.

"Oh dear, how funny is that?" Jessaline's husband chuckled. "Kathlynian and The Doctor, and Jessaline and The Master."

The Doctor grimaced. "It had to be you."

Seeing his expression change, Kathlynian tensed "Doctor,"

"Not now Kathlynian, this is my battle not yours, in fact this has nothing to do with Jessaline or you, well technically it does, The Master is just using you and Jessaline to get to me." He rambled.

Jessaline gasped and slapped The Doctor. "Kathlynian, I can't believe you. Your husband is so _rude_!"

"Shut up Jessaline!" Kathlynian shouted.

"Please, Kathlynian, that's exactly what he wants! He wants you two to fight, he wants you two to _hate_ each other. Focus on how much you don't hate each other!" The Doctor instructed.

"That's not actually what I want. Not now anyway." The Master barked. "I want you two in a cell. _Now." _

"Wait.. What?" Kathlynian stammered.

"Guards!" The Master ordered. "Lock these two away. In separate cells too, but facing each other. So they can see their _beloved_ but can't reach them."

"Please, no!" Kathlynian pleaded as two large guards restrained her arms behind her back and carried her away. Kathlynian kicked one of the guards between the legs, it dropped her left arm and fell to the ground. she fought to get the right guard to release her.

The Master pointed his small, sonic screwdriver shaped device towards Kathlynian. "You might not want to do that."

Kathlynian took out her remaining guard with one swift punch. "What are you going to do. _Sonic_ me." She sneered.

"No! Kathlynian! It's not a sonic screwdriver! It's a tissue compression eliminator!" The Doctor shouted as two more guards pinned his arms behind his back.

Kathlynian's face fell. "Just.. Just let us stay together." She begged.

The Master laughed maniacally, then frowned. "No."

Kathlynian bit her bottom lip. The Doctor had been taken away, his struggling screams could still be heard.

She sighed. "Are you going to throw me in prison or what?"

* * *

A/N: Oh you guys! Three follows, three reviews, and two favourites? I'm so flattered! :)

I've made the cover for this fic, I'm just having trouble uploading it :/ Soon, my darlings, soon.

I just dyed my hair red last night. Like, primary red. I, personally, think it looks fabulous. My parents are indifferent.

Thanks for reading! I'm terribly honoured!

-Kitty


	5. Hello Sweetie

_Chapter 5: "Hello Sweetie"_

Kathlynian examined her prison cell. Not bad. She ranked it about fourth of all the prisons she's been to. Better than the prison on Skaro, but no where near the prison on Pluto. The people of Pluto are so kind, especially after all that Earth had done to them too, saying that they aren't a planet and all. Pluto is _absolutely_ a planet. It's more planet-y than any other planet! It's a planet-y as a planet can be!

She laid on the uncomfortable cot, pulling the thin gray blanket around her. From the corner of her eyes she could see the Doctor. He was pacing back and forth, obviously trying to discover a way to escape.

"Hello Sweetie, I see you're my new neighbor."

Kathlynian groaned. She wasn't in the mood to talk to whatever low life's were in here with her.

"I'm sleeping." Kathlynian spat.

"Obviously not, your eyes are open, plus your talking to me." The Voice corrected. Kathlynian identified the voice as female, which is more comforting than a burly space criminal man dude calling her sweetie. Ugh.

"Alright, whatever. What do you want?" Kathlynian asked angrily.

"Nothing, I just like having people to talk to." She said kindly, and yet, with sass.

"Listen, Lady, I just want the wardens to think I'm asleep. Then they won't question me." Kathlynian explained.

"Oh, they'll wake you up if they want information." Kathlynian could practically hear the smirk that had to be plastered across that woman's face.

Kathlynian sat up abruptly, looking through the bars to the neighboring cell, where a woman with very, _very, _curly blonde hair stood. She walked over and stuck her hand through. "Kathlynian Mariamus." She introduced.

"Professor Song." She said, shaking her hand politely.

"Why are you here, Professor Song? Surely a woman with a degree such as yourself has no use for breaking laws?" Kathlynian asked.

"Oh, I killed a man, Ms. Mariamus. A good man. I didn't want to kill him but I killed him nonetheless."

Honestly, Kathlynian thought she didn't seem the slightest bit swayed by the fact she had killed this man.

"And you, Ms. Mariamus?"

"Apparently I killed my sister. She came back to life, but her husband's got a bone to pick with my husband." She sighed. "Apparently they run this place."

"Your husband's an enemy of The Master?" Professor Song asked.

"How did you know? Yes, of course. Apparently it goes back. All the way before," she cringed, "The time war."

"Your husband survived the time war?" Professor Song questioned, her eyes buldging with excitement.

"Yes well, I thought so, but apparently it wasn't as much as him surviving as it was him killing off the time lords. Excepting me and The Master for some reason, who went back and saved my sister." She explained with a frown.

"How old is your husband?" Professor Song asked solemnly.

"Um, I'm not sure. Around two thousand and a half?" She suggested.

"Is your husband in prison too?"

"Yes.. He's right over there." She said, pointing out the Doctor.

"You... You're married to The Doctor?" Professor Song stammered.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Kathlynian asked, her cheeks growing hot just thinking about him.

"Because I am too."


	6. How Well do you Know the Doctor

_Chapter 6: "How Well do you Know the Doctor?"_

"Melody.. Melody Pond" Kathlynian murmured, reaching out to touch her hair. Was she really real? Was she really here?

"In the flesh." She smiled.

"How are you alive?!" Kathlynian asked.

"Wibbly Wobbly, Time-y Wime-y?" She suggested.

"He.. He misses you. In the future." Kathlynian blurted.

"Oh shush up." She teased, "I don't want any spoilers."

"Sorry." She mumbled. Kathlynian was having trouble meeting her husband's late wife who isn't actually dead because they screwed up timelines... Again.

"So what's this about your sister being married to The Master?" River asked.

"Apparently she is." Kathkynian sighed. "Who is The Master?"

"Another time lord... The Doctor's nemesis. Likes to show up every now and then."

"Oh wow. Just ten years ago I thought I was the only time lord left, no we've got five in the same prison!"

"Oh you're a time lord too, are you?"

"Fourth Regeneration. Found the Doctor's TARDIS by chance, convinced him to take me a long with him, couldn't work up the nerve to tell him I was a time lord. We traveled for a while, he didn't question me, then I got killed in a blast of exploding cybermen, and I think you know where it goes from there."

"Oh I wish I could've seen his _face!_ He's so bad with surprises!" River giggled.

"Oh he is, isn't he! He gets all flustered and he can't speak in proper sentences!" Kathlynian agreed.

"And his hands dance around in the air..."

"And he blushes!"

"Don't get me started on how easy it is to make his cheeks pink..."

"Kathlynian, it's nice that you've made a friend but The Master's... River?"

Kathlynian and River stopped gossiping and turned to see The Doctor, outside of the door to Kathlynian's cell. He had unlocked the door, but hadn't opened it yet. How he got out of his own cell, Kathlynian would never get the chance to ask.

"Hello, Sweetie." River smiled.

Kathlynian was relieved, apparently River Song calls everyone "Sweetie".

"Um, Kathlynian, your sister's in danger, we should really go." The Doctor said quietly.

Kathlynian shot River an apologetic look, then grabbed The Doctor's hand as they ran off towards the main office.

* * *

Just before they reached the main office, Kathlynian stopped him.

"What was that? Why didn't you say hi to River?" She asked him firmly.

"It was awkward Kathlynian..." He mumbled.

"Honestly Doctor, I didn't think it was wierd at all. If we went back in time and you met..."

"I watched her die Kathlynian." He sighed, "Now unless you want to do the same with your sister, we need to go, now."

They opened the Office door to find Jessaline and The Master snogging on the desk.

Kathlynian grimaced. "Gross,"

The two broke apart, then spun around. "How did you escape?" Jessaline yelled.

"Sonic screwdriver.." The Doctor said in a sing-song voice.

Jessaline glared at the Master in a "told you so" manner.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. I had already accounted for this. It's all part of the plan." The Master cooed. "Kathlynian, why don't you come with me, we need to have a little chit chat."

Kathlynian shrugged her shoulders, but the Doctor caught her wrist before she walked off. "Kathlynian..."

"I can take care of myself, Doctor." She insisted. "Why don't you talk to my sister? Get to know her."

Jessaline rolled her eyes, but the Doctor complied reluctantly.

"What do you want?" Kathkynian asked the Master as he escorted her to a more private room.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting yourself into." He chuckled.

She raised her eyebrow.

"How well do you know The Doctor?" He asked simply.

"Very well, I'd like to think." She spat.

"What's his name?" The Master questioned.

Kathlynian paused. All these years and she never bothered to even ask his name.

"Poor, poor, Kathlynian. She doesn't even know her husband's name. Nor does she know all the disastrous deeds he's done."

"Than man wouldn't hurt a fly! Not if he had a choice!" She yelled.

"Where's your daughter, Kathlynian?" He shouted back.

Kathlynian bit her tongue. That was a secret she had kept from even the Doctor.

"I left her." She choked out. "On Gallifrey."

"Why isn't she still alive?" He demanded.

"The time war..."

"What ended the time war, Kathlynian? Do you know? I think you do, but you're keeping it from yourself, aren't you." His threatening voice boomed.

"He wouldn't dare." She cried.

"He's killed entire civilizations, entire planets. He's destroyed just as many races as he saved. Now tell me, sweet, sweet Kathlynian, does that sound like a man who wouldn't dare?"

Kathlynian hid her face in her hands, then turned to run, but he stopped her with his hand upon her shoulder. "Does it, Kathlynian?"

She ignored him, sobbing as she tried to escape his firm grasp.

"Join us, Kathlynian. We aren't the bad guys. Join your sister. I saved her from the angels and look at her now. With you, we will thrive, and Gallifrey will again _rise_."

"Just shut up!" She shouted. "Just leave us be!"

She quickly turned to bite his hand, causing him to let go, and Kathlynian to dart away.

* * *

"Doctor.." She cried, as she ran back to the office and into his open arms. Jessaline had left to attend to The Master's hand, (Kathlynian sure had one heck of a bite,) and the two were finally alone.

"Sh, Kathlynian, it's perfectly alright." He comforted.

She laid her head against his chest and sobbed."He told me things... About you.. Things that can't be true..."

"He's messing with your head. Can't think properly if your emotions are all in a bunch. Don't worry dearest, everything will be fine." The Doctor promised, combing his hands through his wife's beautiful ginger locks to soothe her.

"Do you mind if I just.. Pop back to the TARDIS for a bit?" She asked with a sniffle.

"If you can find your way, go ahead. I'll just talk to The Master a bit, see if I can get some answers out of him." He kissed the top of her head quickly before releasing her and watching her run off. "Come find me if you've got any troubles."

* * *

_a/n: Heh Heh. This was the first time I wrote River, so I didn't want there to be a big cat fight or anything. Besides, it seems beneath Kathlynian and River to do something like that. Well don't worry, River will be back! I didn't just write her in for no reason. ;)_

_I forgot to mention that The Master's face claim is Shane Harper, per request of my friend Brina. Lol. _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing and favouriting and following!_

_Love, _

_Kitty_


	7. The Desperation in Your Eyes is Pathetic

_Chapter Seven: "The Desperation in Your Eyes is Pathetic"_

"I've made a decision." Kathlynian said, approaching The Doctor. "I'm joining the Master."

"What?!" The Doctor shouted. "But he's evil, you can't do that!"

"If anyone's evil, Doctor it's you! The killer of the Time Lords." She hissed.

"I want to speak to The Master!" The Doctor demanded, "Where is he?"

"You will not speak to The Master," she seethed.

"Bring him to me!" He yelled, "you bring him to me right now, Kathlynian!"

Kathlynian whispered something to the guards, then tilted her head towards The Doctor.

The Guards apprehended The Doctor, handcuffing his arms behind his back, and forcing him out the door.

"Oh wait a minute," she called, walking over to the Doctor. She ran her left hand up his chest, stopping to rest it against his jaw. She leaned in close, their lips merely centimeters apart.

"The desperation in your eyes is pathetic." She spat, grabbing the sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket with one hand, and shoving him back towards the door with the one previously cradling his face.

The Doctor's muffled shouts of protest could be heard as they drug him down the hall.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Kathlynian shouted.

"Oh shush up darling, no one can hear you down here." The Master said said as she struggled against the chains that bound her to the wall.

"The Doctor will find me. He always does. He'll save me and then..."

"Not this time!" The Master interrupted, "Not this time! I've already had Jessaline pose as you while they locked him away. Your Doctor thinks you've joined us."

Kathlynian gasped, "you didn't"

The master crouched down, face to face with Kathlynian, "But I did. Even if The Doctor could escape, why would he come looking for you? _You_ betrayed him."

Kathlynian spit in his face, "Because he's my husband. He knows me better than I know myself, and he knows that I will never, ever, _ever," _

The Master struck her. "_Enough!_ Just shut up! It's over!"

* * *

A/N: ooh. Just can't be sure of anything when you've got an evil identical twin sister. :/

I forgot to mention, but "Until Death Can't Touch", "Something Death Can't Touch" , "The Katherine Poppy One Shot Series", and "Jessaline" are all set inbetween "The Angels Take Manhatten" and "The Snowmen," Because, well, The Doctor had lost Rose and Donna and Martha and everyone before but he was never really _depressed _like he is in "The Snowmen" and I just think that maybe possible this story might explain why he was legitimately depressed in "The Snowmen".

Maybe.

Thanks for reading!

-Kitty


	8. How Fitting is it for you to die

_Chapter Eight: "How Fitting is it for you to die at my Hand"_

"The Doctor _can_ escape" Kathlynian argued.

Jessaline walked through the door smugly, tossing The Master the sonic screwdriver. "Now he can't."

"That's my girl!" The Master praised, pocketing the screwdriver and kissing her on her forehead fondly. "You can do the honors," He offered Jessaline his Tissue Compression Eliminator.

Jessaline took it with a bow, then pointed the weapon at Kathlynian. "How fitting is it for you to die at my hand, when I had once died at yours."

* * *

A bright light entered the pitch black cell The Doctor was trapped inside, blinding him and preventing him from identifying who had opened the door.

"Don't move a step closer! I seem to have found a pipe here which could be very dangerous" the Doctor demanded. "Who are you?"

"Relax, Doctor. I'm here to get you out." A voice spoke.

The Doctor's eyes adjusted to the light and he could soon see who was in front of him.

Her lipstick-ed lips perked up in a smile. "Hello, Sweetie."

* * *

"I thought I told you not to bring the pipe!" River scolded as they arrived outside the door where she knew The Master had brought Kathlynian. "Besides it's not even a pipe... I think it's a bone."

The Doctor let out a girly shriek, and the bone clattered to the ground.

* * *

"Wait, Sweetheart, don't you think we should tell Kathlynian our plan. As a little farewell before she dies?" The Master suggested.

"Why not? She'll rest in her grave knowing what happened to her precious universe and her precious Doctor." Jessaline agreed.

"Well first of all, The Doctor was right. I only needed you Kathlynian to mess with his brain. And no better way to get you to mess with his brain than to mess with yours." He laughed maniacally. "In fact, now that The Doctor is locked away where he'll _never_ escape, I could even let you go!"

"Then why don't you?" She spat.

"A gift for my beloved. She wanted to see you dead, what better way than let her do it yourself." He explained.

"Jessaline, we were _children_! It was an accident! And you're fine now! Aren't you?" Kathlynian pleaded.

Jessaline rolled her eyes.

"Once I've rid the universe of The Doctor, all his enemies will join me. The Daleks, The Cybermen, The Silence, The Sontarans. They will all rise. And together, we will take over the entire universe!"

"Oh that'll never work. They'll all fight to be number one, and you'll be the first they get rid of."

Kathlynian let out a relieved sigh. Standing in the door frame was her Doctor, and to his side, the armed and forever dangerous River Song.

She smirked, "Hello Sweeties."

The power went out, and the room was black. There was muffled shouts and the clanging of chains. Someone had released Kathlynian, then shoved her across the room. She could feel the arms of whom she assumed to be the Doctor pull her close, and hold her in his arms.

The lights were turned back on, and Jessaline and The Master were chained to the wall, River Song pointing her gun at both of them. The Doctor held Kathlynian close, gently rubbing the marks on her wrist from the handcuffs with his thumb.

"Melody Pond, you beaut, you!" Kathlynian exclaimed.

"All in a days work, Dearest, but if you'll excuse me," she paused as alarms blared in the background, "I believe they're calling me."

She walked back to the door frame, then tossed Kathlynian the gun, "I'll let you take over from here. But I'll want that gun back. You know where to find me."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to die at the hands of _you_ again, Kathlynian" Jessaline spat.

Kathlynian set down the gun. "And you'e crazy to think I would ever hurt you," She replied, "You're my sister, and I love you."

"Love is Child's Play. I love no one. Not even you, Master. I merely used you to get to Kathlynian. Time to go. Goodbye." Jessaline ranted, taking a knife from behind her and slitting her throat, holding back regeneration and dying instantly.

The Master was infuriated that he had gotten used by the very person he himself was using! "Oh yeah? Well you.. You aren't even a real time lord!"

Kathlynian had rushed to her sister's side, but then turned, glaring down the Master. "What do you mean she isn't a real time lord?"

"Well of course she isn't." The Master barked, "And neither are you! I created you both!"

* * *

_A/N: I'M SORRY, I'M SO SO SORRY. _

_I know I promised I'd be done before the twentieth, but the thing is I TOTALLY FORGOT. _

_There's only two more chapters after this one so I'll upload those soon, Kay? _

_I'll be finished before this Saturday, AND I TOTALLY MEAN IT THIS TIME. _

_Also, WHAT THE CRAP PLOT TWIST MAN OH SHOOT. _

_-Kitty_


	9. You're as Every bit of a Time Lord as Me

_Chapter Nine - "You're as Every bit of a Time Lord as me"_

"You.. You created us? But we had a mum and a dad! We're real!" Kathlynian exclaimed.

"I created you for this day. I'm a very patient person." He seethed " I had to give you fake parents, of course. It only works if you really truly believe you're a time lord, which, by the way, you aren't. That's why you only have one heart. Recreating a binary circulatory system is nearly impossible!"

"Kathlynian, Don't listen to him! He's not telling the truth!" The Doctor interrupted.

The Master chuckled evilly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I had a back-up plan. Toodle-oo." He sneered, then materialized, and was gone.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Kathlynian trembled, "I'm... Fading"

Much to The Doctor's dismay, Kathlynian was in fact slowly becoming more and more translucent. He grabbed Kathlynian and hugged her tightly. "Don't you dare believe a single word he said. You're as every bit of a time lord as me, or him."

"I can't believe it... My whole life was lie.." She mumbled.

"Kathlynian, you look at me." The Doctor commanded, holding her out in front of him. "You are a real time lord. You deserve that more than anyone else."

She shook her head and cried, wrapping her arms around his waist, and laying her head against his chest.

"Kathlynian you are a time lord! You regenerate! You can communicate telepathically, although we never did.. How come we never communicated telepathically? That would've been hilarious when we had Jack around..." He ranted, but was stopped short by Kathlynian's choppy sobs.

He sighed, and ran his fingers down her back. "Remember what it was like? Before the time war, on Gallifrey?" He soothed, "With the bright orange sky and the silver leafed trees..."

"I loved those trees..." She sobbed,

"I can get you one. By God, Kathlynian I'll get you the entire planet back if you just stay with me, okay?" He promised her.

"I can't." she whispered, looking into his eyes with fear. "But before I go, just answer me, please. Did you kill the time lords?"

The Doctor placed his hands on either side of her face. She was nearly gone. Another five minutes, and she'd disappear from him completely.

"Yes, Kathlynian, I did. And I am so, so, sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Doctor, you're my husband. You're the love of my life, and I will always, always forgive you." She cried.

"I love you... Katherine Poppy.." He whispered, as she continued to fade from him.

"My Doctor," she sobbed, "Oh, please, Doctor, I don't want to go. There was so many places I wanted to go with you, so many things we hadn't done."

"It'll be alright love." He said, but the promise was empty. He could tell that it was absolutely in no way going to turn out alright.

The Barely-There Kathlynian wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

He kissed her until he could feel her kissing no more, then opened he his eyes and she was gone.

* * *

_A/N: ..._

_So yeah..._

_I feel so awful inside._

_I just killed off my main/first Doctor Who OC, (To whom I was very attached)._

_One chapter left._

_There's not much else to say,_

_Kitty_


	10. Goodbye, My Love

_Chapter Ten - "Goodbye, My Love"_

The Doctor walked sullenly back to his TARDIS, twisting his wedding band around his finger. Perhaps this was his punishment. Perhaps the universe wanted him to be alone.

He unlocked the TARDIS door, and saw Kathlynian standing in front of the console. He was overjoyed, but with a second glance he realized that it was merely a hologram.

"Hello, Doctor" The hologram said, her sympathetic smile comforting him in a way she would never know. "This is a video that I sorely hope you never watch." The hologram paused, "This is a video in case I die... I just want to tell you how much I love you, more than anything in the entire universe, more than anything beyond this universe." The feed stopped, then jumped to another cut, "I want you to promise me something, Dearest,"

"Anything," the Doctor whispered in response, even though he knew she couldn't hear, "I'd do anything for you, and I still will."

"However this terrible tragedy was come to be, be it Daleks, or cybermen, or _anything_, promise me you won't go looking for revenge. Promise me you'll learn to love whatever took me from you no matter how evil, or hideous. Just do that for me." She pleaded, now crying.

"Remember that time we saw that weeping angel?" She asked, "My sister was taken by a weeping angel. I wanted you to kill the weeping angel, I wanted it to suffer as much as I had in the tens of hundred of years I had to live without her, but we let it live. And I just want you to do the same for me. I don't need a grand funeral, or a charity founded in my name, just let my enemy live."

The video cut to another slide, where Kathlynian was having trouble maintaining her composure, "I love you. I love you so much, but it looks as if time has come for me to say goodbye." She paused, looking straight into the camera, "Goodbye, my love."

The video shut off, and left the Doctor crying against the console.

His wife was gone. His most precious possession, ripped viciously from his hands.

He lost Amy and Rory, then River, and now this. Every person who travels with him is always reduced to dust. "The Burden of a Time Lord".

And yet, it seems, that he is again the only one.

* * *

A/N: WHY DID I DO THIS TO MYSELF D:

I JUST...

WHY, KITTY? WHY?

I had my friend Juliette read the previous chapter, even though she had never seen Doctor Who (well, actually, I made her watch The Empty Child at 2AM, not a smart choice) and she had never read any other parts of the story. She got very mad at me.

Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through this long, long, series, but it isn't over just yet. The last installment of "The Katherine Poppy Oneshot Series" is coming soon, as a little "I'm Sorry" for all the feels in this chapter and the previous one. It will be up sometime late July, after my hiatus from June 29th- July 12th.

The reviews from the previous chapter just made my day. You guys are the sweetest. I'm really sorry I did that to us, but if I didn't kill her off I'd just continue writing crappy fluffy oneshots for "Something Death Can't Touch" and gosh, those were awful. They just made my self esteem go -poof-. Never again will I write a straight fluff story.

Thanks for the love!

Forever Yours,

Kitty xxxxx


End file.
